I, Uzumaki Naruto
by Chaosxemperor
Summary: Have you ever wondered what exactly happened after the anime left off? This story stars the one and only Naruto in his own biography. Though I doubt Naruto could spell biography...Chapter 4 UP! Short battle between Team 7 and Sound nins!
1. The Prolouge

Author Notes: I don't do, you don't sue (Naruto is not mine, although I want a nifty headband!)

This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me if it sucks.

Sorry if it's a bit boring, but I got to get the story rolling. I promise the other chapters will be more...interesting.

I would appreciate advice on the battle scenes. I, well, suck at them.

_Italic: Thoughts or Flashbacks_

**Bold: Emphasis**

* * *

It was the summer that never was. The innocence of many was lost on that day. Including one infant boy, just barely born. One boy whose mother died at birth and his father disowned him, probably because of the death of his lover, his wife. The boy was left on the porch of a building, and would have probably died if not had a ninja, by the name of Hatake Kakashi, who will take a major role in the story, take the newborn to an orphanage. And his name was Uzumaki Naruto.

The day after. The worst of the worst happened. IT struck, killing many in a heartbeat. On its nine tails were impaled bodies, ninjas that had given their lives to protect this village. Its howl had people frozen in fear, unable to move. Those unfortunate enough to be near it would be eaten, chewed by massive jaws, crushed by one whip of its nine tails, or impaled on them. It was the Kyuubi, the nine-tails, the demon of the south.

And only one could stop it. The "Yellow Flash", the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage.

* * *

_He was skilled. He grew up in the _ _village_ _of _ _Konoha_ _, and was the prodigy of the Leaf. With his manner, anyone could think that he was just another normal citizen with blonde hair and a fit body and a lot of gear ninja would carry…well you get the point. But throughout the ninja world, everyone knew that if they happened to see the Yellow Flash, they should happen to be away, far away._

_He was the youngest Hokage, and the most celebrated. He became jounin at the age of 13, led his first genin team at 14. He had performed countless "A" Ranked missions, most which saved Konoha from certain destruction._

_And when the Third Hokage nominated him for the position of the Fourth Hokage, he swore if he was picked, he would protect the village with his life._

_He was the Fourth Hokage, and he would protect his village, the village that raised him, sheltered him, with his life. And today was the day to test him. _

_

* * *

_

Yondaime yawned. Nothing ever happened after the treaties had been signed. To be honest, he missed the action.

_Speak of the devil…_

Suddenly a young genin rushed in. "Yondaime, there's a huge fox attacking the West Guard and some ninjas have already died!"(That was a bit of an understatement) The young genin had etched on his face the look of shock.

The Yondaime stood up, a bit (fine, really) shocked. "A huge fox! With nine tails, I'm guessing?"

The poor young genin just stood there and nodded mutely.

"Go to the orphanage and pick up the most energetic baby you see. Hurry!"

The genin, thinking, _what the heck is happening around here_, rushed off, not knowing that it would be the last time he would see the esteemed Yondaime alive.

_Kyuubi…I just had to open my mouth. _

_

* * *

_

When he reached there, half of the jounin had reached there and tried to fight Kyuubi. "It's impossible! Fall back!" yelled the ANBU captain, waving for his men to retreat. He saw the Hokage and asked, "What can I do?"

The Fourth said hastily," There is a genin at the orphanage. Bring him here with a baby and hurry!"

Understanding dawned upon the captain (Which was a bit of a shock to the Hokage because that darn jutsu was supposed to be locked away). "You don't mean to…"

"Just go!"

Yondaime had to stall, for the sake of his ninjas, for the sake of his village. He prepared himself to fight the Kyuubi himself, running against the tide of fleeing ninjas, attempting to set up a last defense around the city walls.

He did about 50 hand seals, ending with tiger. He would buy as much time as possible with all of his might. He yelled, "Fire Element, Explosion of Fire!"

The Kyuubi harmlessly absorbed the fire.

_Damn, it has fire resistance. Got to try another element._

He dodged the tails rushing at him and performed hand seals.

"Water Element, Water Barrage!"

This time, he could see some damage. But he couldn't keep this up; he had to dodge nine tails and a ferocious head plus chakra that could manifest itself. He had to use the ability, and soon. But he had to wait for the captain.

_Let's try this…_ He began to focus chakra into his palm of his hand and started spinning it.

"Rasengan!"

He buried his hand deep in the monster. And the monster began to howl, howls of pain. The Yondaime had injured it, but he was not out of range yet.

The demon retaliated with its nine tails, and Yondaime had just enough time to do one jutsu, "The Art of Substitution!"

_Who knew that jutsu would save my life? Not that it matters if the captain gets here on time..._

But he was tiring, quickly. He had to do the special jutsu.

Just then the ANBU captain showed up with the newborn baby.

"Here! Be careful!"

Yondaime grimaced. He wasn't going to have to be careful. It was way past that. It was time to use his special jutsu, a jutsu that would kill him and seal the demon of Kyuubi.

With his remaining charka, he summoned the Death Lord. And with that, Yondaime performed his last jutsu on this plane, this world.

"Demonic Soul Seal!"

Everyone tensed up, even the Kyuubi. What was happening? What was that apparition in the air? What was Yondaime doing? What was that blue light surrounding the sky? All were wondering, except the ANBU captain who was crying openly for the first time since he was 5.

_Bye, everyone._

And the hand of the demon began to reach through the stomach of the user. It slowly approached Kyuubi and grasped it, and slowly pulled the essence of Kyuubi. Instead of sealing it in the demon's stomach however, as was usually done, and forced to undergo an eternity of pain and torture, Yondaime willed with the last of his strength the hand to the newborn and with the last of his energy placed the hand on the baby.

"Seal."

And with that, the demons, the lord and the wolf, disappeared and Yondaime hit the ground, dead.

With that, began the story of Uzumaki Naruto, the boy of the seal of four seasons.

* * *

It began with that summer, of death and sorrow, and of bitterness. Bitterness that the Fourth had to give his life to seal some demon. And it was in this Naruto boy. So the adults began to hate him, and even though the children did not know Naruto's true story, they followed suit. 

In began with that summer, where the morning sun was red, and the Yondaime's dying wish was to see this boy grow up to be a great ninja, for he was cursed with the chains of oppression, and the chains of the demon, the demon of the Kyuubi.

**But what would happen, as Kyuubi be continued to be shunned, through the vessel, Naruto? Would he find redemption, or would he let Kyuubi loose, free to wreak havoc upon the biased villagers of Kohana?**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review. The story is not going to be this boring for long (well maybe because Kakashi is in it 0.0)

Chaosxemperor


	2. Memories

Author Notes: I don't do, you don't sue

This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me if it sucks.

Naruto is in thought, a first o.o

_Italic: Thoughts or Flashbacks_

**Bold: Emphasis

* * *

**

Fast forward 14 years. Enter Training Field 7, where three **VERY** bored teenagers were waiting for one really late teacher.

It was about 7 am when they arrived.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for the really late Kakashi. While they were waiting, they were doing their usual waiting routine. Sakura was looking at Sasuke, Sasuke was doing his cool guy thing while leaning on a post, and Naruto was sleeping.

**OR WAS HE?

* * *

**

In reality, Naruto was thinking about his past. Everything that happened to him from day 1 to now. Well, what else to do when you have a lot of spare time on your hands? Naruto had transformed from the troublemaker to a quiet, intellectual person. Wait, scratch that. Naruto was still Naruto, but bored Naruto tended to walk down Memory Lane.

_Everyone hated me. They didn't want to play with me. Only that old geezer helped me._

_Flashback, 8 years ago:_

_Naruto was playing on the swings, alone. Then some kids came. He wanted to ask them to play with him, but once the kids saw him, they ran away, screaming their heads off._

_End Flashback_

Naruto sighed. People could be so mean.

_Everyone shunned me. No one really cared for me except Old Man Hokage (3rd Hokage) and Iruka._

_Flashback, 3 Years Ago:_

_Naruto was cleaning up the mess he did on the Hokage Mountain. Iruka felt sad for him and offered some ramen after Naruto finished. Of course, Naruto cleaned up in record time. All the events of that night were a bit blurry, but Naruto remembered what Iruka said to that traitor Mizuki. "I have nothing but respect for Naruto." Just thinking about that made Naruto teary with happiness.

* * *

_

**A Kakashi Interlude (**We have to know where he is right?)

Kakashi was a bit confused… wasn't this the way to the training ground? He could swear that it was right. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to go on ahead. I mean, Kakashi wasn't late for anything, was he?

**Let's just say for the sake of the confused that Kakashi had one too many head injuries and that one eye doesn't really enhance your vision.**

Anyways…back to poor team 7.

* * *

Sasuke was still doing his cool guy pose while lightly snoring, leaning against the post. 

Sakura was doing her staring thing.

Rock Lee was spying on…wait, wrong story.

Anyways…Naruto was deep in walking past the memories of his childhood, once again.

_Flashback, 2 years ago:_

_It was in the chuunin exams, the 3rd part to be exact. Naruto vs. Neji. To be ironic, it was a battle of two opposite systems of thought._

_Of course Neji thought he was going to win and kept on blabbering on his destiny thing. Naruto wasn't going down with a fight though. Back and forth they sparred. Naruto suddenly attacked with his shadow clones and it seemed that Neji was defeated._

_But, being the dramatic manga that Naruto is, Neji used Hakkesho Kaiten and effectively stopped his attack while staging his own attack._

_Hakke Rokujuyon! Those words would echo in Naruto's head for quite some time as one of the MOST painful attacks ever._

_As Neji continued to pummel Naruto, he began thinking._

_One!_

_I can't lose to this guy…_

_Two!_

_I have to become the Hokage_

_Four!_

_I've got to win!_

_Eight!_

_I have to believe in myself!_

_Sixteen!_

_Others believed in me, Kakashi, Iruka, and Old Man Hokage!_

_Thirty-Two!_

_Come on!_

_Sixty-Four!_

_I WILL BE RESPECTED!_

_At that time, his Kyuubi chakra leaked out and fueled him with chakra that Neji's attack attempted to prevent. Needless to say, that's the end of that._

Naruto sighed. There was a lot of time to think about this and his head began to hurt. Poor Naruto.

* * *

Let's visit some of the thoughts of the other members of team 7 while Naruto cleared up his migraine. 

Sakura was…well thinking about how much she LOVED Sasuke. After a sideway glance, she thought of how much she HATED Naruto.

Sasuke was dreaming about killing Itachi. So original. Oh yeah, and butterflies. Can't forget butterflies. 0.o

Back to Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback, 1 year ago:_

_Sasuke was in the hospital when Naruto visited him. Then, out of the blue, Sasuke asks Naruto to fight him. Naruto does, and it leads to the classics of the classic. Rasengan vs. Chidori. But before the attacks collided, someone, by the name of Kakashi stopped him. At first it seemed that Sasuke would have won, judging by the hole in the water tank he blew when Kakashi threw him over there. A second glance would assure the viewer that Naruto would have **BLEW THE HEAD OFF** Sasuke if it had hit.

* * *

_

Speaking of him, where was Kakashi?

Believe it or not, Kakashi actually found out that Obito, his friend, was actually alive. So he began a lengthy conversation with him, with no regard to poor, poor team 7.

Back to them.

* * *

Sasuke was off to the restroom, and we can't disturb privacy, can we? 

Sakura went off to spy on Sasuke in the bathroom, but would fail miserably when she got held up by Ino-Pig and about 30 fan girls.

Back to Naruto's thoughts.

* * *

_That same day, Sasuke ran away and broke all our hearts._

_Flashback, 6 months ago:_

_Naruto was on the SECOND rescue mission for Sasuke. Unlike the first, this one went smoothly. Well, until they reached the sound village._

_Well, the basic layout of the confrontation was this. Neji, Kakashi, Sakura, Chouji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and of course, Naruto, fought against 100-odd Sound nins. What fun._

_Well, about an hour into the battle, Naruto made a break for it and got Sasuke, who was locked in a maximum security jail cell. Come to think of it, that Snake Sannin should of kept him somewhere safer…_

_Anyways, they made a run for it. Their lives depended on being quiet. Naruto learned the hard way when he "accidentally" opened his mouth to yell and a score of nins came. They disposed of them easily, but Naruto was changed by the experience forever, because of the embarrassing fact that he was trying to do his business (ah hem) at that time. Heh.

* * *

_

Anyways, Kakashi finally realized he was late for a "meeting" and said bye to Obito. He rushed off to the village.

It was 5 pm now.

The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, was waiting for Kakashi when he arrived. On cue, she beat Kakashi into a nice small pulp (since this is rated T and the violence behind this encounter is WAY too graphic, we'll omit that), before handing the little more than jello Kakashi a slip for a C-Ranked mission.

Those kids deserved something after waiting so long.

It was 7 pm when Kakashi oozed his way to the training field. Everyone was sleeping soundly when he came. And with the stealth of a ninja, Kakashi yelled, "WAKE UP!"

After everyone was orientated again, Sakura and Naruto finished Tsunade's work by nearly killing Kakashi for being so late (It was actually a new record) while Sasuke acted indifferently.

After he could breathe again, Kakashi said five words that could make or break Naruto's excitement.

"We're going on a mission!"

Insert what you think Naruto did.

Anyways, in the way of Naruto, this so called C-Ranked mission would soon turn out to be much more.

* * *

Please review! Some advice would be gladly accepted!

Next up: A C-Rank Mission: Deja Vu Style

Chaosxemperor


	3. A Happy New Year

Author Notes: I don't do, you don't sue

An idiotic (late) New Year's Chapter! Enjoy!

_Italic: Thoughts or Flashbacks_

**Bold: Emphasis

* * *

**

Before Naruto and the gang could escort their client, they had to meet him/her first!

So, after trudging back to Tsunade, Kakashi a bit scared of the evil "hag", they met up on Rose, their client. We won't tell you the mission because of many reasons amongst the fact I'm really lazy.

Back to Rose. Rose was an 18 year old girl participating in the new Moon Country talent and pageant show. She was quiet and nice, with black hair that seemed to roll on and on. Speaking of rolls, Kakashi noticed Rose had some NICE curves. Let's just ignore Kakashi's hentai mind and move on.

Rose's personality was quiet. She was interested in nature, as demonstrated through the entire "feed the birds" routine when Team 7 first met her. She wasn't interested in guys, least of all, "angst" guys. In summary, the exact opposite of Sakura. Except, Sakura wasn't a really good ninja, and who the heck knows? Girls can surprise you. So, for the sake of me not being flamed to death, ALMOST the exact opposite of Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Rose. _DAMN! She is SO going to replace Hinata on my posters._ Kakashi wasn't a really good influence on him and we'll save the Sas/Hina story for later (I mean, this is a NARUTO STORY!) Besides, Sasuke had to stop a nosebleed, and soon!

Sakura looked back form Sasuke and Rose. _A new challenger! She's SO dead. _That Inner Sakura was SO evil and knew a lot of bad hand motions.

Naruto, being the cheerful and annoying brat he is, immediately yelled "HI" at Rose and scared the living Konoha out of her. Despite that, they made instant friends, and Naruto made a quick decision. _She's even prettier than Sakura!_ And hanging out with Jiraiya (Damn Ero-Sennin) didn't help out either. Naruto had to hold back a nosebleed soon enough.

* * *

Anyways, since today was the Konoha Square (Ninja version of Times Square) celebration, they just COULDN'T leave! I mean, how could you leave? You must be a monster! BAH!

* * *

I'm sidetracking from the story aren't I? Well, I feel silly, and it'll show soon enough.

* * *

So, off they went to Konoha Square, with most of the population attending there, including Hinata and Neji, who will play an important role in this chapter because I said so. 

As Rose and Team 7 watched on as the celebrations commenced, two illiterate enemy ninjas watched on, planning to crash the said party.

The Fifth Hokage pushed the kunai that would start the leaf's descent. And the ninjas, Hinaji and Neta (notice the craziness?) attacked the leaf. Hinaji looked like Hinata except for the hair and the angst look. Neta was exactly like Neji except he wore a really big jacket. Really scary to everyone. Of course, Hinata and Neji, being of the Hyuuga clan, got front row seats and promptly went after the idiots. The ninjas threw a kunai, which almost poked the eye out of Naruto. Now Hinata was mad. And Neji was really mad. I mean, why did they have to mess up the one thing he liked? Did I mention, Neji liked confetti. Go figure.

* * *

Hinata and Neji used their Gentle Fist style of fighting and in short time, had Hinaji and Neta running. To a tunnel. Which had a sign that said it was caved in. 

"10!"

Hinata literally broke Hinaja's hand. Neji was bored, so he flipped his hair and poked the eye out of Neta.

"9! 8!"

Hinata proceeded by doing "64 Divination Field" on Hinaja. Yes she was that mad. Neji wanted to top the Main House, so he did 2, I repeat, TWO, "64 Divination Fields" on Neta. Poor Neta.

"7!6!5!4!3!2!"

By this time, Hinata and Neji were bored, so they just sat on Hinaja and Neta.

"1!"

Then Hinata and Neji gave them the 1,000 years of pain technique, and it hurt a lot.

Hinaja and Neta flew outside, straight into the path of the very sharp and pointy leaf following down.

* * *

Ouch.

* * *

After the celebrations, Team 7 headed home and Rose rented a hotel for the night. 

Everyone said their goodbyes and Team 7 left with a parting thought.

_No, Kakashi! You can't sleep with her!_

Jeez, that Kakashi.

* * *

Hinaja: Review please! 

Neta: We will annoy you with grammar bad, Or else.

Listen to the above and review o.o

Next Up: A C-Ranked Mission(Finally!)

* * *


	4. Metal and Night

Author Notes: I don't do, you don't sue.

Sorry for the short chapters, I had writers block xD!

_Italics: Thoughts or Flashbacks_

**BOLD: Emphasis**

My battle scenes could use working on, so review and give me your advice!

* * *

Team 7 and Rose headed towards Moon Country, Rose's destination.

"So, what are you planning to do after you reach Moon?" asked Sakura.

"I'm going to a pageant. I hope to win first place!" Rose said, eyes darting around.

Kakashi noticed that Rose was acting weird and what she said sounded rehearsed.

* * *

Sasuke noticed that Rose was acting weird too. He looked towards the general direction she looked at and saw a kunai's glint. Silently Sasuke turned on his Sharigan and casually made a comment, "I see a squirrel running around."

Team 7 instantly made a circle formation around Rose and threw shuriken over the area.

* * *

"Magnetic Repulsion no Jutsu!"

A person stepped out, a Sound headband perched on his forehead. "So this is who they send to save the Moon? A bunch of brats and some guy with a weird hairdo? Pitiful"

"Metaru(1)? Shall we take them down?" a second sound nin stepped out and leaned against a tree.

"Yes, Yoru(2), of course."

* * *

Everyone was looking at Rose and wondering what was up. They got into their positions and got ready to fight. The sound nins made the first move.

"Metal Sword no Jutsu!"

"Despair of the Night no Jutsu!"

A metal sword appeared in Metaru's hand and soon began to turn the darkest black. Yoru started to fade out.

"Heh, you guys are going to die here and now!" Metaru said before charging at Rose.

Kakashi got in the path of Metaru and yelled, "CHIDORI!", stopping the blade in it's track. "Go find the other one, and protect Rose!"

* * *

"Right!", yelled Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Sakura and Naruto guarded Rose while Sasuke searched for the other nin with his Sharigan.

Kakashi was barely holding his own. _Why isn't his blade breaking?_

"You like my Muchitsujo(3) blade? It's unbreakable!" Metaru started doing one handed seals. "You're dead!"

Kakashi broke out of the parry and moved up his headband, revealing his Sharigan. _These guys sure are ignorant…_

Meanwhile, Sasuke found Yoru and began to fight him. Naruto came to Sasuke's aid and tried to take down Yoru.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

All they hit was Kage Bushins. Or so it seemed…

The vapors of the destroyed Kage Bushins wrapped around Sasuke and Naruto, threatening to kill the two boys.

* * *

"Secret Art: Destructive Darkness!" Yoru cackled. "I can crush you and your puny friends all at once! You lose!" and commenced to do the hand seals to destroy Team 7. Naruto and Sasuke smirked. It was almost too easy.

"Secret Art: Destructive Darkness!"

Yoru was suddenly wrapped up in his own Kage Bushin vapors.

"WHAT?"

"You underestimated us, and now you're going to pay!" yelled Naruto.

"Sendo(4) Rasengan!"

A bright light enveloped the vicinity. Sasuke could barely see through the light with the Sharigan, and Naruto pushed in, then letting the Rasengan explode in Yoru. When the light cleared, all that was left was the charred remains of Yoru and the exhausted frame of Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile Kakashi was fighting halfheartly.

"It seemed like my boys killed yours." Kakashi noted before dodging Metaru's stroke.

"Try this!"

"Metal Bushin no Jutsu!"

Kakashi was surrounded by metal bushins, glaring at him with a killer intent.

_Wha…?_

"I'll finish you off!" Metaru snarled. "Sealing of the Metal!"

He tossed his blade in the middle of the circle of bushins and the darkness of the sword started spread and envelop Kakashi.

* * *

"Sealing of Darkness!"

"Crescent Wind!"

The next second Kakashi saw Metaru's head rolling on the floor and two scrolls in the air.

_Wha…? _

_

* * *

_

Naruto woke up amongst Kakashi and the others camping out.

"What happened?"

Kakashi took notice of Naruto waking up and felt that Sakura should explain, since she saw everything.

"You killed the other nin, but the first nin almost beat Kakashi until Rose stepped in."

_Kakashi almost got beat until Rose stepped in…?_

**"What do you mean Rose stepped in?"** Naruto was shocked and beyond for words.

Kakashi added, "I think Rose should tell you and us **HOW **exactly a girl going to a pageant show managed to kill a jounin by herself."

Rose started, "Well…"

* * *

Oh, a cliffhanger! I needed one because you people don't read enough -.-

What is Rose's secret? What is going to happen next? How did Naruto learn that new move? All will be revealed next chapter!

Review and get good luck. No, this isn't a ploy to get more reviews... -.-

(1) Metal

(2) Night

(3) Chaos

(4) Death

Note: I will try to use Japanese words for names and English words for jutsus, if I can help it. Rose was the first thing that came to my mind.


End file.
